<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sparks Of Rivalry And Friendship by MaggyFinallyWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000058">Sparks Of Rivalry And Friendship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites'>MaggyFinallyWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Hints of oc/Kabu, OC centric, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The instance where Henry and Mari became rivals, and the instance in which they became friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sparks of Rivalry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'll be shocked by what's coming next, Toxi Gigantimax!" Mari yelled as she threw the over-sized Pokeball behind her, her partner, and ace Gigantimaxing behind her. Strumming his stomach cords before getting on all 4s. 'I just need to take out his last 3, I have 3 turns we can do this!' Mari thought biting her lip, she knew her opponent had a major upper hand against her but... there had to be a way to squeak out a victory! </p>
<p>"Is that really the catchphrase you're going with?" Henry asked, fiddling with his white bangs and shaking his head. "Seems a bit generic."</p>
<p>"Toxi, use G-max Stun Shock!" Mari called out with grit teeth, her Toxtricity forming a lightning bolt in the shape of a guitar, slamming it down and summoning a giant lightning bolt, causing Henry's shiny Ferrothorn to finally faint.</p>
<p>"Chk, ok come back Gawain. Go, Lancelot!" Henry yelled, sending out a shiny Exscavlier. Mari grinned, just 2 more to take down.</p>
<p>"Toxi use G-max Stun Shock again!" She yelled, another crash of lightning coming down onto her opponent. Exscavlier didn't faint, but she did see sparks of electricity surrounding the pokemon. 'Yes please be paralyzed, please we just need that and we can still win!'</p>
<p>"Lancelot, Drill Run! Henry called out, nerves in his voice as he hoped his pokemon would move. And to his luck he did, digging under the ground and ramming into Maris Toxi, one hit was all it took to take down her giant purple beast, Mari gasping as Henry grinned.</p>
<p>"Toxi... you did good," Mari said in a small voice, calling back her partner as Henry did the same.</p>
<p>"Huh didn't even need to Dynamax," he said with a small chuckle. "That wasn't bad but you really need to rework your team there, maybe better defend yourself against ground type moves." </p>
<p>"You...." Mari marched over to the steel type specialist, her face red and tears forming at the edge of her eyes. "This isn't over!"</p>
<p>"Hey no need to cry over it, I’m just saying-"</p>
<p>"Shut up! Next time we fight I'm going to win for sure!"</p>
<p>"Next time? Who says I'm gonna wanna fight you again?"</p>
<p>"Because when I become the electric type gym leader and you the steel you'll have to fight me! So don't you dare let me down!" Henry looked down at the smaller girl but nodded.</p>
<p>"And don't you let me down either, Mari."</p>
<p>And when they both did achieve their goals they continued on their back and forth, whether in the major or minor leagues Mari and Henry would continue their rivalry no matter what.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sparks of Friendship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure you wouldn't wanna switch?" Mari asked again, her blue eyes pleading as Henry again shook his head.</p>
<p>"No Mari, look is something wrong with you and Milo?"</p>
<p>"No! We're fine."</p>
<p>"Then why do you wanna switch gym positions with me so bad?" Henry asked, white eyebrows raising as Mari blushed at the question.</p>
<p>"Oh, you know.... I figured we'd have an easier time ranking higher if we switched. You'd have an advantage over Milo and all..."</p>
<p>"That desperate to get back in the major leagues?" Henry asked with a small smirk, Mari huffing slightly.</p>
<p>"We’re BOTH minor leagues, Henry, no need to be smug."</p>
<p>"I'm just saying you sound desperate is all," Henry said with a shrug.</p>
<p>"Well I'm not, I just... thought this would be beneficial for us both."</p>
<p>"How? There's no train system that goes to Turfield so my commute would triple in time."</p>
<p>"Just take a Corviknight taxi."</p>
<p>"You know how busy those are in the morning, and besides your commute would more than double too, what with walking from route 5 Motostoke City. Switching would just trouble us both," Henry pointed out, and as much as she hated to admit it Mari knew he was right.</p>
<p>"Y-yeah, no that's a good point, sorry..."</p>
<p>"Besides you like working with Milo right?" Mari nodded. "And I like working with Kabu so I just don't see a point in switching."</p>
<p>"Ok ok, I'll drop it."</p>
<p>"... but now I wanna know why you wanted to switch so bad~"</p>
<p>"We're dropping this Henry."</p>
<p>"If it's not because of Milo, then hmmmm."</p>
<p>"Dropping this Henry!"</p>
<p>"Do you wanna train with Mr. Kabu? Is that it?" Mari’s face lit aflame, Henry's silver eyes now widening as he pointed and laughed at his rival. "No way? Is that it! You like Mr.-"</p>
<p>"HENRY!"</p>
<p>"Woooow didn't take you the type to like older guys Mari~ This is why you bring lunch to the gym sometimes? No wonder you wanna switch with me, too bad I won't let you have him~" she pouted, crossing her arms as Henry let out another laugh. "Aw don't make that face, here why don't I help out." Henry reached into his jacket pocket for his Rotomphone. "Hey, call Mr. Kabu for me."</p>
<p>"Henry what are you do-" before Mari could move to stop him, Henry deftly wrapped a hand over her mouth and held her down as his Romtomphone floated near his ear.</p>
<p>"Mr. Kabu? Hey it's Henry, oh yeah just finished my battle with Mari, I got a video so I'll show you who won then. Hey so about Mari..."</p>
<p>"MPPHHH!" Mari struggled, but Henry proved to be too strong for her break free of.</p>
<p>"Yeah, do you think she could train with us? I think it'll benefit all 3 of us, have someone we're not used to battling against... you're fine with it? All right I'll tell her the good news, see you back in the gym." He hung up, releasing Mari who looked at the taller man in shock.</p>
<p>"... why?"</p>
<p>"Eh it seemed like the right thing to do," Henry said with a shrug. "Besides seeing you get flustered around Kabu is bound to be fun."</p>
<p>"Hey!"</p>
<p>"Besides, what are friends for?" A silence hung between them as the words registered in Mari’s head.</p>
<p>"Huh, I never heard you refer to me as a friend."</p>
<p>"Well yeah we are rivals, but I figured after all these battles I could consider you a friend too."</p>
<p>"..." Mari smiled, "yeah I guess we are friends at this point. Thanks, Henry."</p>
<p>"Don't mention it."</p>
<p>"And Henry," Mari smirked at him wider. "Don't think this will have me go easy on you during our next fight." And no it was Henry's turn to smirk.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have it any other way, Mari."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>weee hi guys~</p>
<p>Here's a first mini fic I did with having Mari interact with some friend's ocs, gotta say was a lot of fun! Thie here is https://twitter.com/MidnightCastle_ oc Henry! IRL we're rivals so their relationship is more or less how we act, gotta say was a lot of fun and will probably use Henry again in the future. Thank you again for letting me use him Midnight!</p>
<p>Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)</p>
<p>You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin</p>
<p>And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter</p>
<p>And thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>